¿Que pasaría?
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: Años despúes de la derrota de Kuvira el encuentro Makorra; despúes de la desaparición de Korra y Asami.-Tu cama "Mi campo de batalla favorito"- habló en voz alta la morena notando que había dicho algo terrible.-Solíamos decir eso, ¿no Korra?- preguntó triste el ojidorado. Tus almohadas aún siguen siendo mi "campo de batalla favorito"- parló la chica soltando un pesado suspiro


Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra, no me pertenecen son de Bryke, mmhhhRockets, wherever….

 ** _Este fic participa en "La Semana Makorra" del foro "El Cometa de Sozín"_**

¿Qué pasaría?

Una tarde lluviosa en Ciudad República, años después de la derrota de Kuvira, Mako caminaba por la acera, era increíble, como su vida había dado un giro tan grande ahora vivía completamente sólo, Bolín compartía un pequeño departamento con su ahora esposa Opal, y con la pronta llegada del bebe de ambos era inevitable, que la pareja buscara un espacio para ellos solos. Asami y Korra en todo este tiempo no habían dado señales de vida. Los pequeños maestros aire Ikki, Jinora y Meelo, eran ahora todos unos adolescentes o al menos las chicas porque el pequeño aun seguía siendo un niño que creía ser hombre. El seguía trabajando para Beifong y su fama ahora era mayor después de haber servido al Principe Wu.

Mako tenía todo lo que siempre espero: un gran empleo, era reconocido, su conducta ahora era intachable, su hermano era todo un hombre con un asombro futuro, con una increíble mujer y pronto sería tío de un bebé hermoso, pero, ¿Por qué sentía que algo le faltaba?, mentiría si decía de no había tenido encuentros amorosos con varias chicas, pero habían sido solo eso chicas que con las que tuvo momentos efímeros y las cuales lo buscaban por ser una persona con un gran renombre, pero ninguna lo buscaba por lo que era, por lo que había sido; nadie como ella: quien lo había querido sin importar su pasado, que lo quiso por quien era, que lo alentaba, que le ofreció una nueva vida y por quien su futuro cambió.

A través de los años era estúpido que siguiera pensando en ella, aun cuando las preferencias de ella habían quedado más que definidas, Korra jamás volvería con él, y si ella era feliz,¿ el también lo era?, que maldita mentira era esa, claro que él no era feliz, a pesar de tener todo lo que siempre quiso, precisamente necesitaba eso que jamás esperó tener. ****

-¿Qué pasaría si te tuviera de nuevo frente a mí?

Tan ensimismado iba que no notó que la lluvia había cesado, pero el frio aun persistía formando una densa neblina, chocó con un cuerpo extraño y para evitar que ambos cayeran la tomó de la mano, al enfocar la vista notó unos ojos azules que pertenecían a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-¿Korra?- preguntó aun incrédulo Mako.

-Mako!, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿han sido años no te parecen?- preguntó un poco asustada la mencionada.

-Un par de hecho, estamos bien, ¿hace cuánto estás en la Ciudad?-

-Un par de días, vine a resolver asuntos importantes de Asami- contestó la morena.

-Vaya, si, ¿Cómo está?- preguntó no muy convencido el ojidorado

-Bien, hermosa, como siempre, ya sabes- lo dijo la chica tan normal como si hablara del cielo azul

-Si, supongo- Mako estaba indeciso de preguntar eso tan difícil, pero era inevitable- ¿Cómo va lo de ustedes?

-Bien, ¿quieres ir por un café?- lo invitó la ojiazul.

-Mejor te invito uno en casa, nadie está ahí, así que tengo tiempo- Korra notó la soledad que expedía Mako.

-Sí, han sido años y debemos hablar- Esa última frase causó un revuelo en el estómago del cejas arqueadas, era su frase más odiada, el resultado nunca era bueno.

Caminaron varias calles hasta llegar al departamento de Mako..

-Y si, Bolín y Opal aún no saben el sexo del bebé, pero la abuela Jin dice que es una niña, recuerda que los presagios de la abuela se cumplen- trató de bromear el ojidorado.

-Pues yo creo que es importante que nazca sana y fuerte sin importar si es una niña, niño, maestra tierra, o maestro aire. Y la abuela no siempre tiene razón, se equivocó con nosotros, nos predecía un futuro juntos- contraatacó el avatar.

-Pues dije que siempre cuidaría tu espalda, y eso hago, así que estoy contigo.- alardeó el morocho, entregándole una taza de café en las manos-

-Sabes nunca probé un café como el tuyo, es muy hogareño, me hace recordar el tiempo contigo.

-Si esas mañanas lo eran todo- dijo Mako recordando los días en los que la sureña se quedaba a dormir después de una agitada noche de acción en su casa, tiempo posterior de la derrota de Amón.

-Tu cama "Mi campo de batalla favorito"- habló en voz alta la morena notando que había dicho algo terrible.

-Solíamos decir eso, ¿no Korra?- preguntó triste el ojidorado.

-Y ¿Cómo te va con Beifong?, sigues esperando que reconozcan aún más tu esfuerzo, hasta ser un detective en todas las de la ley- trató de desviar el tema Korra de terrenos tan escabrosos como su pasado juntos.

-No, ya lo saben, recibo un sueldo mejor, soy reconocido, tengo lo que siempre quise, soy muy feliz, y me siento pleno- lo escupió el pelinegro en su cara.

-Jajaja-comenzó a reír la morena, al notar lo contradictorio de sus palabras con su afirmación- tranquilo, chico listo, te creo, si eso dices es porque es verdad.

-¿No me vas a creer?- preguntó irritado el chico.

-No, ven aquí Mako- pidió la ojiazul extendiendo los brazos a su acompañante, verlo de ese modo, le traía recuerdos agradables.

-Gracias Korra, esto era lo que necesitaba- le dijo refiriéndose completamente al hecho de la ausencia de la morena en su vida, no solo al abrazo en sí.

-¿Mako?- parló tratando de llamar su atención

-Dime- habló dentro de su burbuja personal encantado de estar en los brazos que fueron su hogar.

\- tus almohadas aún siguen siendo mi "campo de batalla favorito"- parló la chica soltando un pesado suspiro, sintiendo ligereza en todo su ser.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero…- continuó la ojiazul.

-¿Pero?- preguntó conteniendo el aliento, sin saber lo que se avecinaba.

-Me voy a casar con Asami, a eso vine a la ciudad a retocar los últimos arreglos y a invitarlos a ti y a Bolín, la boda es el próximo domingo.-Dijo Korra dejando soltar una bomba de tiempo.

-¿Qué tu qué?- preguntó incrédulo levantándose del sillón en el que reposaban.

-Mako, lo siento– respondió con la cabeza gacha, él se acercó a la puerta, y la cerró con llave.- ¿Qué, me vas a raptar?- preguntó un poco asustada.

-No, solo quiero que me mires a los ojos- el chico se acercó hasta ella de nuevo, tomándola de las mejillas- ¿la amas?- preguntó con miedo el pelinegro, a lo que ella se quedó callada con la cabeza gacha de nuevo.

-Mako, ella me ha ayudado, me necesita no tiene a nadie más- respondió a atropelladamente la ojiazul

\- Ahora dime ¿Cuál es punto de toda esta bizarra relación?, ¿de este estúpido triángulo amoroso?, ¿Qué caso tiene que yo te ame, que tu la ames?.

-Mako, así es el amor ¿no?, nada tiene sentido- trató de convencerlo.

-No me engañas, estos años desde que te vi, no he hecho más que pensar en ti, ese día que llegaste a la arena de pro-control no hiciste más que voltear mi mundo de cabeza, llegaste a cambiar mi vida, me diste una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo Mako, una familia, reconocimiento, estos años no he hecho más que extrañarte como a nadie.

-Mako, lo sé…- dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-No hables, Korra, no digas nada, cierra nuestro ayer como esa puerta con llave, empieza algo nuevo- dijo cortándola a mitad de palabra y cerrando sus ojos, juntando su frente a la de ella.

-Mako, yo…- dijo derramando las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

-Te amo, te estoy entregando mi corazón de nuevo, te amo, ¡no te cases!- parló Mako

-¿Qué tu qué?- peguntó incrédula la chica, tanto años y en esta situación por fin tenía que decirlo

-Nada, te mentí, vete con ella, ve tras tu futuro- dijo dejándole la elección en sus manos, la morena se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Mako escuchó la llave girar y supo de todo estaba perdido, esta vez si la dejaría ir.

-¿Mako?- al voltear el rostro la morena estaba a centímetros de su boca- también te amo, ¿Algo más que quieras decir?-

-¿Para qué?, ya todo ha vuelto a su lugar- dijo besándola en los labios delicadamente.

 _¿Qué pasaría si la encontraba de nuevo?, esa pregunta la. Respondieron en su "campo de batalla favorito"_

…:::::MAKORRA::::..

N/A: Yo estaba de paso por el foro y noté el topic de la "Semana Makorra" y sin pensarlo me anoté para colaborar con mi pareja favorita, aun así me llegó la invitación un día despúes, muchas gracias, y sin más aquí está mi aporte.


End file.
